1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sink drain strainers appointed to be used in conjunction with a drain opening of a plumbing fixture; and more particularly, to a disposable sink drain strainer that forms a substantially watertight seal along a substrate adjacent the drain perimeter and is readily released from substantial sealing engagement with the substrate for convenient disposal of the strainer contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strainer devices for sink drains are commonly utilized for preventing debris from entering drains of kitchen, bathroom, and shower or bath plumbing fixtures. These devices require frequent cleaning as debris accumulates causing fluid passage through the strainer to be slowed and, consequently, water back up and slowed drainage from the sink. Moist environments inherent to plumbing fixtures aggregated with accumulation of food particles and other debris creates an ideal breading ground for bacterial growth within the debris itself, the drain strainer/filter, sink, and overall plumbing.
Cleaning of these devices is often an undesirable task, and can be difficult in removing entangled debris therefrom without intimate contact with the debris. In addition, removal of a strainer from the sink can be cumbersome particularly when the strainer is moistened from water and heavy with debris. Handling of the debris filled strainer in removal of the debris exposes the handler to harmful bacteria. Despite cleaning or removal of the debris placement of the contaminated strainer back in the drain can be unsanitary, and in addition, many times small amounts of stubborn debris remain entangled in the apertures of the strainer. Remaining debris entrapped in the strainer can result in sink drainage problems, compound bacterial growth, and eventually wash through the strainer and clog the joints of domestic water and sewer lines.
Various types of strainer devices for plumbing fixtures attempt to attend to the aforementioned problems associated with debris accumulation, removal, and bacterial growth. However, none of these drain strainers or filters provide a simple, economically conducive, sanitary strainer composed of a flexible material, which can be readily removed from the sink and disposed of, thereby providing a more sanitary sink environment. Moreover, none of the drain strainers heretofore disclosed and utilized provides a ready release means so that the strainer or filter is removed from the drain with minimal effort.
Numerous sink drain strainers heretofore disclosed and utilized involve strainer devices generally integrated within plumbing fixtures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,455 to Liu discloses a sink strainer for a garbage disposal unit, wherein the garbage disposal unit is integrated within a sink's plumbing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,464 to Hannon discloses a strainer basket disposed within a housing appointed to be integrated with piping of a plumbing fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,261 to Mojena discloses a filter device comprising first and second filtration elements, the first being disposable, and housed within a filter housing appointed to be mounted to a drain fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,351 to Peterson discloses a disposable mesh strainer received within a strainer holder housed within an elongated cylinder mounted beneath a sink and integrated within the plumbing thereof. Although the Mojena and the Peterson patents teach a disposable filter/strainer, both devices involve integration of the device's housing within a plumbing fixture, resulting in sink drain compatibility, installation and overall manufacturing costs. Moreover, accessing the strainer or filter element for cleaning or replacement can become cumbersome and time consuming.
Other heretofore disclosed and utilized drain strainers provide a strainer or filter that covers a substantial portion of a sink's bottom, and does not merely provide filtering or straining over the drain area. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,032 to Genduso discloses a portable multi-strainer sized to cover the entire bottom of a kitchen sink with a thin edge border adapted for a tight fit to the walls of the sink. The device does not provide a drain strainer appointed to fit upon a drain but instead provides a strainer that covers the entire bottom of a sink. In addition, the device is not disposable in nature, and is continuously reused. Debris must be cleaned from the device, and bacteria growth is likely promoted. The device does not provide a removal means, such as a tab or other release means.
Many of the heretofore disclosed and utilized drain strainer devices provide a strainer and plug combination wherein a strainer is appointed to be received by a drain opening and a plug is appointed to fit within the strainer. One example of these strainer and plug combination drain strainers is U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,242 to Rebischke, which discloses a flexible strainer and plug combination wherein the strainer has an annular ring appointed to engage arranged to form a seal with the plumbing fixture and a strainer portion appointed to engage a plug. Another example of a strainer and plug combination can be found at www.ImprovementsCatalog.com, under sink strainer/stopper, which offers a decorative sink strainer/stopper combination composed of a flexible thermoplastic material which comes in a variety of colors, and which is impregnated with an antibacterial agent. Contrastingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,710 to Dunicz discloses a combination funnel and strainer device for disposing chemical waste and flushing liquid, such as water, down a sink drain. These devices are not disposable, and are instead continuously re-used; therefore debris must be cleaned from these devices regularly. These devices do not provide a removal means, such as a tab or other release means, and as a result are inherently difficult to retrieve from the sink's drain.
Even where removal means and disposable strainers are utilized, there is no suggestion concerning a friction or press-release removal means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,264 to Betancourt discloses a drain trap apparatus comprising a support member semi-permanently attached around a drain opening and having an upper surface and a lower surface appointed to removably receive a disposable filter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,162 to Sharland et al. discloses a drain strainer having a vacuum cup defining a ring-shaped base and a generally conical shell appointed to receive a second generally conical shell that has drain openings and is disposable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,289 to Robbins discloses a disposable sink strainer generally comprising a strainer portion and a rim having means integrally connected therewith for disposal of the strainer.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to construct a drain strainer for plumbing fixtures there remains a need in the art for a disposable drain strainer that can sealingly engage a drain rim and is released from sealing engagement by application of friction or pressure, thereby effecting ready removal of the strainer from the drain. In addition, there is a need in the art for a lightweight, economical, sanitary strainer composed of a flexible material that can be readily removed from the sink and disposed of, thereby providing a more sanitary sink environment. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a drain strainer that provides a ready release means so that the strainer or filter is removed from the drain with minimal effort.